Haunted
by Sapphire1112
Summary: Why did Sam Strachan suddenly take off? I do not own the characters. Strachamp.
1. Haunted by past actions

_Guilt._

The word that described him – defined him. He'd never been completely sure why he'd done it. He'd just woken up that day and felt like he was suffocating. He felt claustrophobic in the flat – like the four walls were closing in on him and suddenly the hospital he worked in – the whole of Holby City seemed tiny. He knew he couldn't stay there and Grace had chosen to live with him, so she left too.

Of course when he'd discussed it with her that evening, Grace was worried about her mum, but he'd been so desperate to leave that he'd just spun her line-after-line about how it had been all Connie's idea because she knew that Grace loved America – She knew she loved her old school, her friends' were there...he just couldn't stop and the lies spiralled.

He'd been worried that he was painting Connie in a bad light – that Grace would think her mother didn't care again and was just 'palming her off'. He needn't have worried though – after the horrific accident and her subsequent long, tedious recovery, Grace was excited to get away from Holby – it was freedom and independence – normality.

 _They were gone the next day._

Sam was haunted by what he'd done to Connie though – and leaving had been stupid because the latter had reached the point where she was willing to accept the three of them as a family. Yes, leaving was stupid.

The root of it all stemmed from fear – Sam Strachan was afraid of his feelings. He'd felt differently about Connie since the argument in the cupboard. They had finally given in to their feelings again after years of bickering and frosty exchanges – and whilst Connie seemed content at first to go back to how they had been and pretend that nothing had happened, Sam had more trouble. The simmering feelings for his ex, he had long since buried, remained once again, bubbling away on the surface.

That morning the realisation had suddenly hit him - that Connie was the one he wanted. And it terrified him, so he ran.

He had got Grace to ring Connie as soon as he could, but Grace had been telling Connie so excitedly about how much she loved America – how happy she was that her mum had suggested it, that she didn't notice her mum's real feelings. Sam did. He heard the devastation he had caused.

Connie reacted predictably at first – later leaving him an angry message on his mobile, threatening lawsuits and a custody battle – though for some reason, the message was sent from Charlie's mobile rather than Connie's. But anyhow, the custody threat was _exactly_ what he'd been expecting. A couple of days later, however, she hadn't pushed the matter any further – not even leaving him anymore messages and it became apparent that she was accepting the situation without a fight. Sam _wanted_ to believe that she was just accepting it because Grace was happy – but it wasn't at all like Connie and it worried him greatly. The Connie he knew would fight him until she was blue in the face – something didn't seem right.

Grace wasn't _completely_ happy of course. She missed her mum – although they did speak everyday – sometimes by phone, sometimes skype. Sam missed Connie to – massively. He never got to speak to her when she spoke to Grace – and when Grace asked if she wanted to speak to him, Connie answered vaguely, along the lines of _'not right now, darling'_ or _'I'll ring him later'_ , but she never did. Sam had been quite excited the first time she'd said that, only to be met with disappointment when it never happened. He often wondered whether it was because she was angry with him for taking Grace or whether she just didn't know what to say to him.

In the evenings, when Grace had gone to bed and he was missing Connie more than usual, he tried to ring her but found her phone was out of service. Grace told him eventually, when he asked her about it, that Connie had apparently broken her phone and had a new number. Grace gave him the new one and he started trying to call her again, but she never picked up, so he started texting her instead. She ignored those too at first. When she started answering, her texts were riddled with mistakes or unexpected words and phrases – often making them illegible and Sam got the impression that she'd been drinking heavily. He got the gist of her messages though. She missed him too – another sign that she was intoxicated when she sent them because she would never admit to that if she was sober.

Sam was more than a little concerned.


	2. A pleasant surprise

About three weeks after they'd left Holby City, Grace delightedly made an announcement over dinner. "Dad, I have some news."

"Oh, yes?"

"Mum's taken some time off work – I've persuaded her to come and visit."

" _Your mum_? Oh, that's _wonderful_ , darling!" Sam cheered up immensely.

"Yes. Well, Charlie helped _a bit._ He said she's exhausted and needs a holiday – she's over-worked apparently!"

He sighed. "Your mother's _always_ over-worked, darling. The words 'slow down' aren't in her vocabulary!"

"I know, dad, but Charlie said it's more than that. When half the department were in France, mum had to do twice as many shifts to cover them – _and there was that inquest_." She paused. "Plus she's still a doctor down after you left."

Sam guiltily twisted his face. Grace hadn't _meant_ to make him feel bad about leaving - but it had that effect nonetheless. "When have _you_ spoken to Charlie anyway?!" He remarked, changing the subject to cover his shame.

"Oh, I speak to him from time-to-time." She answered vaguely. "He promised to keep an eye on mum for me – just in case she _was_ upset about us leaving."

That evening, Sam sent Connie a text. Unusually, he sent this one _before_ Grace went to bed – in the hope that Connie would still be sober and at least open to common sense. He knew she wouldn't risk the possibility of Grace ringing when she was drunk and he needed her to be in a rational state of mind when he checked the details of her impending visit.

 _'Hi Con, Grace sd ur coming 2 visit. Whn u coming? Xx'_

He pressed 'send' - and then wondered whether he should have put more affection in it – like he normally did. Since realising that she was drunk when he usually texted her, he was suddenly nervous about texting in the way he normally did – she never seemed to answer his texts _unless_ she was drunk and it had made him wonder whether she was be offended by his attempts at showing affection for her, when she was clear-minded.

Grace looked over, intrigued by his look of concentration. "What you doing, Dad?"

Sam jumped – he forgotten his daughter was there. "Oh...I'm just...texting your mum."

"Texting _mum_?" she grinned brightly. "That's great, dad. Has she answered?"

"Not yet." he muttered, downcast.

"So...do you...text her _often_?"

"Er...every ni...now and then."

"Aw..." Grace said excitedly – _apparently_ not noticing her father's faltered response. "What does she say?"

"What is this, Grace – 20 questions?" He looked up at his daughter's eager face and sighed. "She says...she...misses us." Well – it was _sort of_ the truth. It was certainly what her texts _suggested._

"Oh..." Grace paused. "Does she...does she seem... _ok_?"

What could he say? - _That Connie appeared to be drinking more than her liver would safely permit? - That he was worried to death about her?_ "She's...ok, I think." he muttered eventually.

"But you're worried about her aren't you?"

She had to be so _smart_ , didn't she! Grace didn't miss a trick! "I'm always worried about you and your mum, Grace. _Always_. That's what happens when you..." he trailed off.

" _When you love someone_." she finished for him.

Sam's phone beeped suddenly – making him jump again.

" _Mum?_...Come on – what did she say?" Grace pandered him eagerly.

"Er...she says...she can't wait to see us." He answered vaguely. "Right young lady – it's time for bed! You can read for half an hour, then light off."

" _Dad!"_ she protested.

"No, come on, Grace – it's a school night, so no arguments! _My word is what...?_ "

She sighed. " _Your word is law!_ " Fine, I'll see you in the morning."

"Night, sweetheart." He kissed her cheek. "Sleep tight."

"Night, Dad." Grace answered, returning the gesture.

The truth was, that Sam hadn't read Connie's text yet. He wanted to read it in private – unsure of what tone it would take. Now that he was alone, he nervously opened it.

 _'Hi hun, b ther Fri. Plane lnds 2pm ur tme. Shld b abl 2 pik Grace up fr skl wiv u. lking 4wrd 2 seeing u bth. Xx'_

Sam stared at the message for a while, wondering if Connie Beauchamp had _really_ sent him that whilst sober. It was a lot more than he expected in terms of both length and content, and it was a further few minutes before he realised that she had actually called him _'hun'_. Yet, there were no spelling mistakes and the text made perfect sense which gave him the hope that she was indeed sober, and the text was therefore genuine. He took a deep breath and answered.

 _'Thts grt, darling. :) r u ok? Grace sd ur tired & strssd wiv wrk. Xx'_

This time, she answered quite quickly.

 _'Fine hun, dw abt me. As lng as Grace is ok thts wht mttrs. Just gona bk taxi 2 & fr arprt. Xx'_

Sam smiled to himself. He and Connie were actually having a 'normal' conversation – albeit by text.

 _'Grace is fine – rlly xcied abt seeing u & I cnt wait. Dnt bther wiv taxi this end – I'll pik u up fr arprt. Xxx'_

Once again the answer was abrupt.

 _'ok darling, c u arprt Fri 2pm. Lking 4wrd 2 it. Xxx'_

Sam couldn't wait to see her. He was still worried about her, but it was clear that she was missing them and she couldn't wait to see him either. There was something that made him even more happy though – because it was something she'd _never_ done before – even when they were dating.

 _She had called him 'darling'._


	3. The opinions of Charlie and Grace

Sam sat there for a while – his mind going over the conversation he'd had with Grace earlier. According to her, Charlie had said that Connie was tired and stressed from being over-worked, but Sam was sure there was more to it than that and if Charlie had helped Grace persuade her mum to have a holiday – which Sam knew from experience, was no mean feat – maybe he knew something.

Sam checked his watch – it was nearly 10pm and if England were five hours ahead, it was nearly 3am there. Connie was often still up at this time – possibly so she was available to speak to Grace if she rang – although Sam _suspected_ that Connie was also having trouble sleeping.

No – he couldn't ring Charlie at this time. He'd text him and ask him to ring when it was convenient. Sam exhaled, before taking out his phone.

 _'Hi Charlie, its Sam. Grace tld me uve bn kping an i on Connie. I nd 2 spk 2 u. Cld u let me knw best tme pls.'_

He was about to put his phone down on the coffee table when it beeped with Charlie's answer. Surprised, Sam opened the message.

 _'Hi Sam, I'm on a late – break in half an hour, I'll ring you then. Charlie.'_

Sam made himself a cup of coffee while he waited for Charlie to ring. He knew it wasn't going to be an _easy_ conversation – it was highly likely that him and Grace leaving was at least _part_ of whatever was wrong with Connie – which meant that Charlie would probably be very annoyed with him. Charlie looked at Connie like a daughter – and Grace as a granddaughter. Sam had not only taken Grace away from Connie, he had taken her away from Charlie too.

The phone call wasn't as bad as Sam expected. Charlie was of a quiet temperament and he was the kind of man who gave _everyone_ another chance – no matter what they might of done. Of course, that didn't entirely get Sam out of the hot water he was in and he still got a telling off – though it was _nothing_ compared to the one he got from Grace the next day..

"Hi Sam, what can I help you with?"

"I'm _concerned_ about Connie..."

He heard Charlie sigh."Well, maybe you should have thought about that _before_ you ran off with her daughter!"

Sam swallowed hard. "I shouldn't have done that. I wake up every day wishing I hadn't, but I will try and explain _why_ I did it to Connie, as best I can, when she's here – I owe her that."

"Well, I'm glad we're in agreement about _that_...what do you want to know?"

"I want to know, how _you_ think she is – honestly. Grace said that you're worried about her too." Sam explained.

"Have you spoken to her at all?" Charlie asked, trying to get a read on the younger man's incentive. Sam was well-intentioned, Charlie eventually decided.

"Only by text – she won't speak to me on the phone. We had a lovely 'text' conversation this evening, but before that...well, I got the impression that she's drinking _heavily._ "

"Does that surprise you, Sam?"

He shook his head – and then realised that Charlie couldn't see him. " _No_."

"At the hospital, she's got people around her – and she's good at burying herself in work – but when she goes home, she's got _nothing_ , - apart from the phone calls she gets from Grace. She's _lonely,_ Sam...yes, like Grace said – I am also _concerned_ about her. You know that she damaged her liver in the crash, don't you? - well as a result, it's weaker and no – the drinking _isn't_ helpful." Charlie paused. "She was _devastated_ when you disappeared with Grace – and even more so when she heard how _happy_ Grace seemed without her. She's tired and stressed – losing you both is taking it's toll on her."

Sam sighed. "I really wish I hadn't left - if I could go back...I'm a _coward_ , Charlie. I realised how much I love her and it scared me – _bloody terrified me_ – so I ran. Grace had _chosen_ to live with me to take the pressure off her mum a bit – so I took her with me."

"That's why you left – because of your feelings for her?"

"Yes...urm...Grace said there was _something else_ worrying you?"

"Yes. Sometimes in resus, I've noticed her struggling to catch her breath – or looking a bit dizzy – _could_ be a panic attack or something – I don't know, but she _often_ has to ask one of the nurses to get her a glass of water. That's all I _know_ , Sam – _what I've noticed._ If Connie's aware of _anything else,_ she hasn't admitted to it...unless, she's said something to Ethan..."

" _Ethan?!"_

"Yes – he's been struggling since Cal's death and Scott Ellison's inquest. Connie's been trying to get him to focus on his exams – she's been training him up. I suppose it's _probably_ taken her mind off things a bit – or maybe she's doing the whole _'empty nest'_ thing with Grace gone."

Sam hesitated. Calling _Charlie_ was one thing, but calling _Ethan_ – that was a whole different kettle of fish. He'd never got on _particularly_ well with the younger doctor – even after he stepped down as Medical Director. Fortunately, when he mention ringing Ethan, Charlie shut the idea down promptly – stating that Ethan was none too impressed with his behaviour towards Connie and Sam was unlikely to get anything other than an ear-bashing from him, so Sam was able to breathe a sigh of relief.

"What do you _think_ it could be, Charlie?" Sam asked, continuing their conversation. "I know you don't _know_ anything for certain, but what do you _think_ – from experience? - I'm clutching at straws here."

Charlie seemed to pounder the question for a while. "I don't know, Sam, but my instincts tell me that it goes back to the injuries she sustained in the crash – other than her liver, I mean – though I don't think that's helping matters either."

"She's been ill for _all that time?!_ \- but I was there after the crash – _I would have noticed!_ I..." he stammered.

"Would you, Sam? Everyone was so concerned about _Grace and her recovery_ after the crash – and rightly so – she's your little girl, but no one _really_ kept an eye on Connie – did they?" Sam suddenly felt a pang of guilt that Connie had been suffering on her own, but Charlie sighed dismissively. "Anyway, _that_ wasn't what I meant. After the crash, Connie was _supposed_ to rest, but she stubbornly refused and discharged herself so she could stay by Grace's bedside – it was before _you_ arrived. She wasn't _well_ , Sam and she _should_ have been in bed. We all told her she needed to take it easy and give herself time to recover – Me, Jacob, Elle _and_ Dylan – even Jac Naylor told her, but she wouldn't listen. Connie said she felt fine and Grace needed her – she pushed _everyone_ away." Charlie sighed again."It was a pretty _horrific_ crash – they were both extremely lucky they weren't killed in it - even _before_ the helicopter crashed with Grace in. - but then, Connie has never _stopped_ since then – she's just worked _harder_ and _harder_ – both in the ED and trying to be a good mother – and then she had the added worry and stress of you and Grace disappearing suddenly...Yes, I understand _why_ you did it now – and you _didn't_ do it to hurt her – but you did ask for my opinion, Sam – I just can't help thinking that it's all added up – and _she's struggling, Sam_ – she's _really_ struggling."

The conversation with Charlie stayed with Sam. He spent hours mulling over it in his head that night – and the next day, whilst Grace was at school. Grace had been to her sports club after school that day and didn't get home until 5pm when Sam was already busy in the kitchen, making dinner, but she noticed how quiet her Dad was over dinner. If he was _already_ feeling guilty about her mum – which Grace had _no doubt_ was the case, then now was the _opportune_ moment and when they sat down in front of the TV, after dinner, Grace decided it was _time_ to confront her Dad.

"So, are you going to _apologise_ to mum when you pick her up tomorrow?" She remarked pointedly.

"What?"

"Oh, come on, Dad – I'm 11, I'm not _stupid_! - I _know_ it _wasn't_ mum who suggested that we move back over here...she had _no idea_ – did she?!"

"W-what...?...How _long_ have you known?" He stammered.

"Ever since you told me that it was _her_ idea. I know mum – if it _had_ been her idea, there's _no way_ she would have let _you_ tell me – she would have made sure she told me herself! - and another thing – she sounded _devastated_ on the phone when I called her to say 'thank you' that day. She _tried_ to hide because I was happy – but I could tell that she didn't have a _clue_ it was happening – _how could you do that to her, Dad?"_

Sam stared at his daughter in amazement – she had known _all along_. She was right though – if moving away _had_ been Connie's idea – she would have made damn sure _she_ was the one to tell Grace. "I...I...I...ran away." He stammered.

"You _ran away_ from Mum?! - _Why?!_ " she demanded.

"Because...because...because I _love_ her" He eventually managed to mutter. _Grace was 11_ – could _she_ really understand his feelings when _he_ couldn't?

Grace shook her head at him. "That's the _lamest_ excuse I've ever heard Dad."

"I know, Grace, I..." He began – but she cut him off.

" _You know?_...Do you _know_ what _I_ think, Dad? - _I_ _think_ you're _arrogant_ and _full of yourself_. You have such a _massive ego_ – but when it comes down to it, you're just a _miserable coward!_ \- And another thing – I am _not_ impressed with your behaviour! _I'm_ _going to bed!"_ She stood up. "I'm not speaking to you properly _until_ you've apologised to mum!" She added, flouncing out of the room.

Sam stared after her – gob-smacked. For a few minutes there, he'd _actually_ thought Connie had been in the room yelling at him. Grace was _definitely_ her mother's daughter. _She was right though._ He was a coward and he had behaved very badly – _Connie deserved better._

Grace smirked to herself. She had been a _little harsh,_ but her father knew what an _idiot_ he had been and she felt that her 'outburst' was _completely_ justified.


	4. After the arrival

Grace was true to her word and only spoke to her Dad when she _absolutely_ _had_ to – as a result, breakfast the next morning was a sobering affair.

Sam was excited as he drove to the airport. He couldn't wait to see Connie. He hummed contentedly to himself as he pulled up in the 'drop and collect' car park.

Connie looked as smart and well-dressed as ever – she stood out a mile from the rest of the shabbily-dressed rabble and Sam suddenly felt very proud to be the one picking her up. He wrapped his arms around her, "I'm sorry" he whispered.

She snuggled into his embrace briefly. " _Hi Sam!_ " she responded pointedly.

"Oh yeah – _hi_ Con! He replied – back-tracking slightly. "The car's over here." He took the case off her – he would have done so anyway, but after the conversation with Charlie, he was mindful of her health. "How was your flight?" he asked as they got in the car.

" _Long._ " she answered simply. "But it was ok, thanks. How's Grace?"

"She's...er...o-k... _fine. She's fine!_ "

"Right." Connie cleared her throat – half amused – half concerned. "- and how is she _really_?"

"She's fine, Connie – honestly. I didn't mean to worry you." They stopped at traffic lights. "It's just..." He hesitated and glanced at her.

She caught his his eye – he looked sad. " _Sam?_ "

Sam looked back at the lights as they changed to amber and cleared his throat. "Gracie...isn't talking to me at the moment."

Connie frowned. "Since _when_?"

"Last night."

"I see – I gather you two have had an argument then?"

He sighed. "It wasn't an argument, as much as Grace telling me what she thinks of me. - I didn't really get a word in edgeways!"

Connie suppressed a giggle. " _That's my girl!_ " Sam glanced at her again, briefly. "Sorry!" She added apologetically.

"It's ok. You're right – actually for a minute last night when she was yelling, I thought it was _you._ " He admitted.

"Really? And she was _actually_ yelling at you? So...what did she say?"

It was the question he had known was coming – and the one that he had _absolutely_ been dreading. _This was going to be a feast for Connie's ego._ He took a deep breath. "Erm...she said I'm _arrogant_ and _full of myself_ – and I have a _massive_ ego but when it comes down to it, I'm just a _miserable coward._ "

There was a shocked silence and Sam didn't dare look at her for a few minutes – but when he did glance over at her, she didn't look as smug as he had expected. Instead, she looked almost apologetic on their daughter's behalf.

" _Wow_ , she certainly didn't sugar-coat her words! I'll speak to her about the way she spoke to you later, ok?"

"No, it doesn't matter – she was right." He muttered.

"It _does_ matter, Sam. Even if she's right, she still shouldn't speak to you like that." Connie told him quietly as they parked up outside his house.

He shrugged, not wanting to admit to why Grace had been yelling at him in the first place. "She gets more and more like you every day!"

"I'm not sure that's a _good_ thing, Sam" Connie murmured – focusing on the non-existent dirt under her fingernails.

"Why not? - you're _brilliant_!" He remarked enthusiastically.

"Thanks!" She looked up and smiled at him weakly. "Not exactly mother-of-the-year – am I!"

Sam reached over and squeezed her hand. "Grace thinks you are – and that's all that matters, Con."

Connie looked across him out of his window – suddenly surprised by her surroundings. "I thought we were going to the hotel?"

"Connie, there's no need for you to stay in a hotel – we have a guest room." He exclaimed. "Gracie wants you here and so do I. Besides – she wants you there when she gets up every morning – and for some reason, she has been known to get up as early as 5am! Are you really going to get up and make your way over here at _that time_?"

"Ok – fair enough." she muttered in response. She didn't really want to stay in a hotel either – but hadn't wanted to impose herself on him – or seem like she expected his hospitality. She also felt slightly awkward about 'suggesting' she stayed after the way he had left England a couple of months earlier. On the other hand, staying in a hotel meant avoiding the argument they were sure to have at some point when they were alone.

After going into the house, Sam set the case down and turned to shut the door. "I'll just take it up for you." he commented, bending down to pick it up again, but Connie stopped him.

"I don't know what Grace has told you – but I'm not an _invalid_ , Sam." she retorted loudly. "I'll take it up myself!"

He held his hands up – knowing there was little point in arguing with her about it. " _Ok – if that's what you want, you go ahead._ I'll put the kettle on. We can have coffee, then go for Grace, ok? - she _usually_ gets the bus, but she's so excited about seeing you so I said we'd pick her up." Connie nodded in response as he added, "Guest room's just upstairs – opposite Grace's room."

He had made the coffee and was waiting for her in the living room when she returned.

"So, are you going to tell me _why_ our daughter was yelling at you?" Connie remarked, sitting down.

Sam swallowed. This was not going to be fun. "It was about you – and the way I've treated you."

"I see." _She didn't really._ Grace was 11 years old – why would she have an opinion on such things? But she let him continue.

"Grace knows that us moving back here _wasn't_ your idea and that I did it completely behind your back."

Connie shifted uncomfortably in her seat, realising that she didn't want to have this conversation. "I didn't tell her Sam – I promise."

"I know, Connie – she worked it out herself – she told me last night that she's known all along." He paused when he saw Connie's face. "What is it?"

"I know I brought it up..." She started slowly. "...but would you mind if we didn't talk about it now – only I don't want to argue with you when I've just got here." she explained. "We'll talk about it later – after Grace has gone to bed, ok?"

He nodded. "Ok...by the way – Grace wants a _takeaway_ tonight – pizza."

"Mmm – sounds good."

"Great – shall we go and pick her up then." He collected their empty mugs – putting them on the kitchen counter as they passed the kitchen on their way out.

" _Mum!_ " Grace ran delightedly across the playground and threw her arms around Connie.

"Hi sweetheart, good day at school?" she asked, wrapping her own arms around her daughter.

"It was waay tooo loonng!" Grace drawled dramatically. Connie chuckled. "Mum?"

She lent down so Grace could whisper in her ear. Sam sighed. Grace _clearly_ wasn't speaking to him still – in fact, she seemed to be _ignoring him completely_ now – although it was always possible that in the excitement of seeing her Mum, she had just forgotten he was there.

Connie stood up straight. "Yes, darling. - it was the very _first_ thing he did when he met me at the airport – actually he apologised _before_ he'd even said 'hello'!"

Grace giggled. She turned to Sam. "Hi Dad!" She exclaimed brightly, standing on tip-toes to give him a peck on the cheek. "How was your day?"

" _Great!_ " Sam answered enthusiastically – delighted that she was talking to him again. " _I picked your Mum up!_ "

Grace sniggered. "That sounds _really_ wrong, Dad! Let's go home."

Sam groaned and rolled his eyes as she walked towards the car. " _From the airport,_ Grace!" He glanced at Connie shaking his head.

She smiled at him. "I think she'll be alright with you now." She whispered, uncharacteristically kissing his cheek. Sam liked the way it felt. The two of them argued a lot sometimes, but moments like this – when they came along, were precious. These moments when they were together with Grace – and when they were both relaxed with each other admittedly didn't happen very often.

After Sam had ordered the pizza, the three of them sat on the sofa waiting.

"Dad? - Would you mind swapping places with Mum? It's not that I don't want to sit next to you – it's just I haven't seen Mum for ages!"Grace remarked.

Sam obediently stood up so Connie could shuffle along to the middle of the sofa and he sat back down on her right, with Grace on her left. He was more than happy with the new seating arrangements – he hadn't seen Connie for ages either. "So then Gracie – what are we watching?" He commented.

Grace grinned mischievously. "Deep Blue Sea."

" _No!_ " Connie and Sam retorted in unison.


	5. Pizza and flirting

" _Why not?_ " Grace protested.

"Because it's a '15' – and you are only 11, young lady!" Sam told her firmly. "Come on, Gracie – you _know_ the rules. You're allowed to watch '12's because you're _nearly_ '12' – but '15' is too far!"

"But Dad – _you're_ the one who recorded it on the box!" she complained.

"I recorded it for your Mum and I to watch when you've gone to bed – now go and find a DVD – there are plenty in your room!"

" _Fine!_ " she left the room and they heard her stomping upstairs.

"She's still a handful then!" Connie chuckled.

"Yes – and I hate to say it, but I don't think _that_ aspect is going to get any easier as she enters her teenage years!" Sam pointed out. They heard Grace coming back down – and at the same time, the doorbell rang.

"Pizzzza! - I'll get it!" she yelled excitedly, flinging the DVD at the sofa from the doorway – Connie caught it before it hit the deck.

Grace grabbed her Dad's wallet of the sideboard, before answering the door.

The pizza boy was maybe...19. "Oh hello sweetheart!" He drawled, blushing.

Grace giggled – finding his 'nervous' manner quite amusing. "Hi"

Sam tensed up immediately.

"Hey – calm down, Sam" Connie tried to ease his obvious anxiety.

"He's _flirting_ with her – _she's 11!_ " he hissed.

"But she does look grown-up for her age, so he won't know that." she answered – trying to reason with him, but Sam was on his feet swiftly – clearly on the warpath. Connie sighed and followed him out into the hall.

" _Would you mind not flirting with my daughter..._ " He began. " _She's 11 years old..._ "

Connie ducked under his arm – which immediately diverted the youth's attention away from Grace. " _Wow!_ " he automatically remarked.

Connie smirked – she _loved_ making that kind of impression – not least because Sam was there and she'd noticed on a number of occasions that he seemed to take an objection to _anyone_ flirting with her, whether or not they were dating – not that he'd admit it. She turned to face him and put her hand on his chest. As she expected, the irritation on his face was clearly evident. "Easy, _love_ – I'm sure the young man didn't mean to cause offence." She turned to the delivery boy. "How much for the pizza?"

The man cleared his throat and handed over the pizza boxes – which Connie passed to Grace. "That's...$27.00, please."

Connie took Sam's wallet off Grace and counted the money out. As she handed the money over along with a small tip, Sam's arm snaked it's way around her waist – he didn't like the way the young man was _eyeing her up_. "Nice to meet you." She told him politely – ignoring the fact that Sam's grip on her waist had increased as she uttered the sentence.

"Dad, you're _so_ embarrassing!" Grace complained after the pizza boy had left.

"Oh, _nonsense_ , Gracie! Your father is just being protective of you – that's what Dad's are for." Connie retorted.

" _'Nice to meet you'?!'_ \- and you gave him a _tip!_ " Sam hissed at her after Grace had gone back into the living room with the pizza.

She turned and patted his chest again. "There's no need to need to be jealous - I'm old enough to be his mother!" She commented, amused by his irritation. She leaned up and kissed his cheek insolently, before walking after Grace.

" _I'm...I'm...I'm not jealous!_ " Sam muttered hesitantly shutting the front door and turning to watch her walk away. She looked back and smiled cheekily at him as he followed into the living room.

They sat back down, watching Grace put the DVD into the machine. She skipped back over to the sofa. " _'Pirat6es of the_ _Caribbean_ _'_ " She commented with a grin, dropping down next to Connie. "The _first_ one – I've got them all so we can work our way through them while you're here."

"You're lucky it still _works_ after the way you chucked it, Grace." Sam remarked sternly.

She shrugged, opening the pizza box. "I _knew_ Mum would catch it." Grace munched happily on a slice as the film loaded and handed the box to her Mum.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Oh – _I give up!_ " He leaned down to whisper in Connie's ear as she took a slice out the box. "I _knew_ she'd choose a '12'!"

Connie chuckled, handing the slice to him and taking her own. She raised her eyes at him. " _Of course she did!_ " She whispered back, handing out the plates.

"Oh _Mum_...do I have to?" Grace protested taking the plate.

" _Manners_ , sweetie!" Connie exclaimed, handing Sam one. " _You're_ not going to complain are you?"

He took it off her with a sheepish look at Grace. "I _wouldn't dare_ , dearest!"

"oh – he's a bit of alright – isn't he!" Connie commented as Captain Jack Sparrow made an appearance. "I _love_ a bit of Jonny Depp!"

" _Hey!_ " Sam clearly objected to her showing interest in another man – albeit one that was literally 'out of her reach'. Connie squeezed his hand – amused by his apparent possessiveness over her.

"Dad – shut up!" Grace mumbled, her mouth full of pizza.

Sam sighed stretching his arm out across the back of the sofa, behind Connie. "Grace – please don't talk with your mouthful!" If Connie was watching their daughter's manners – he was _not_ going to be outdone in the parenting stakes.

Grace obediently swallowed the food in her mouth. "I know Mum – he's _great_ isn't he!"

Connie gave a dramatic sigh – knowing precisely what reaction her next comment would receive from Sam. She would almost certainly get _that_ look. "Mm-hm, if only your Dad looked _more_ like Jack Sparrow..." She chanced a look in his direction – he did indeed have _that_ look. Shocked, aghast and slightly annoyed – but most of all an unmistakable look of desire.

" _Captain_ Jack Sparrow!" Grace corrected her, giggling. "Nah – Captain Jack's look wouldn't suit him."

"Oh, I don't know – I reckon your Dad would look quite _sexy_ as a pirate!" Connie answered, eyeing Sam flirtatiously.

Grace looked disgusted. "Urgh – _gross_ , Mum!"

When the film was about half way through, Grace paused it. "Bathroom break!" She exclaimed, jumping up.

Sam stretched his arms up. "Alright – you go. Mum and I'll do the _washing up!_ "

In the kitchen, he ran some hot, soapy water, then took a tea towel off the radiator and handed it to Connie. "Me, washing – you drying!"

Connie took it off him, fixing him with a stern stare. "Me _irritated_ – you _annoying_!" she retorted.

Sam smirked. "Oops! I had better shut up then!"

She chuckled. "mm-hm, _better had!_ "


	6. Caught out

They were well into the second half of the film when Sam felt something heavy fall against his chest. He looked down to see Connie fast asleep – tired from her long journey and the excitement of seeing Grace. He draped his arm around her fondly – and so they remained for the next half an hour, when Grace paused the the film again, as it neared the end.

"I'm going to make some cocoa – do you want one, Dad?

"Yes please, darling." Sam answered.

She stood up. "Should I make Mum one?"

Sam nodded not wanting Connie to miss out. "Yes, please – I'll wake her up in a minute."

Grace hesitated. "Is...is Mum ok? - only...she's been asleep _ages!_ "

"She's fine, sweetie – she's just tired from the long flight." He smiled reassuringly, watching her leave for the kitchen.

Sam sat for a while watching her sleeping in his arms. When he heard the kettle finish it's boil, he rocked Connie gently. "Hey sweetie, come on."

Connie opened her eyes and squinted blearily at him – clearly surprised to find that she had been asleep. " _huh?_ "

Sam resisted the temptation to tell her how 'cute' she looked half asleep. "Our daughter is in the kitchen making us some coca." He remarked.

"Oh" She sat up as Grace wandered back in with a tray.

"Hi Mum – here you go." She handed out the drinks and sat down. " _Aww_ – you look _well_ cute when you've just woken up, Mum!"

"Er... _thanks."_

Sam sniggered.

Connie and Grace stared at him. " _What?!_ "

"That's what _I_ was going to say when I woke you up, Con." He grinned sheepishly. "But I didn't think I'd get away with it!"

"No" Connie mused " _You_ _wouldn't have!_ "

"Whereas _I_ get away with _everything_!" Grace giggled , drinking her cocoa.

By the time the credits rolled, Sam was getting a bit nervous. It was nearing Grace's bedtime, which meant the time was also nearing for himself and Connie to have the _talk_ they were both dreading.

Connie on the other hand, had no intention of having _that_ talk – resorting to making the decision to sleep at the hotel in order to avoid being alone with Sam for any longer than necessary. The truth was that she wanted to stay with them more than anything – and she knew that Grace was going to be very disappointed, but if she stayed, she ran the risk of Sam finding out what was going on – which he _almost_ _certainly_ would if they ended up arguing.. No, she had to stay at the hotel – _just in case._

As Grace took the DVD out of the machine, Connie stood up, untangling her legs from Sam's. Actually - she had no idea when _that_ had happened. "Well, I guess I'd better be going." She muttered – refusing to make eye contact with Sam.

" _What?_!" He retorted. She could almost feel the disappointment radiating – and not just off Grace.

"Hotel. I'll go and ring for a taxi." She answered him quietly, enfolding Grace in her arms. "Don't worry sweetie – I'll be back first thing – I promise."

"But Mum..." Grace protested, as Sam stood up – _determined_ to stop Connie from leaving.

"Con, the guest room..." he started.

Connie finally made eye contact. "Yes, except..." She retorted accusingly. "That's _not_ the guest room – is it, Sam?!" There was a guilty silence, before she continued. "I'm not stupid – I know a _man's_ _room_ when I see one – _especially_ _yours_! - and besides, Grace would _never_ let you decorate the guest room like _that_!" With that said, Connie headed out into the hall to ring the taxi firm.

" _Told you_ that wouldn't work, Dad!" Grace remarked, helpfully.

Sam looked back at his daughter speechlessly, before hurrying in the direction Connie had gone. "Connie, wa-"...


	7. Nursing Sam

" _Dad_!" Grace cried out. "Mum -quick!"

Connie was back in the room Immediately when she heard Grace yell – and almost swore when she saw Sam lying on the floor – knocked out cold, but she managed to check herself in time – suddenly remembering Grace was there. " _Sh-ugar_! _Sam! What happened?_ " she asked Grace dropping down beside him and examining the egg that was forming on his forehead. "What did he _do?_ "

"He _missed_ the doorway!"

Connie was in the process of checking his pulse and looked up at her daughter – stunned by the response. " _What?!_ "

" _He wasn't looking where he was going!"_ She explained. " - and he walked into the _door-frame!_ "

"Oh." Connie looked back at Sam, continuing her check – his pulse was steady. She lifted his head onto her knees. "Could you get me a cold, wet cloth from the kitchen please, Gracie?" Grace nodded and disappeared.

Sam grunted and mumbled something. "Alright, darling." Connie soothed him softly, as Grace returned with the cloth. "Thank you sweetie." Connie took the cloth and put in on Sam's forehead. "Don't worry Gracie – I think he's waking up." she said reassuringly to her daughter.

Sam mumbled something again.

"What was that, Sam?" Connie asked, leaning down.

" _Blo-ody door-frame!_ "

Connie chuckled as Grace retorted loudly: "You can't blame the _door-frame,_ Dad! _You_ weren't looking where you were going!"

"Can you sit up!" Connie questioned. "- _easy!_ " she added as he grimaced and gripped the arm she held across his chest when he sat up _too_ quickly.

Now in an upright position, Sam groaned and closed his eyes – leaning back heavily against Connie as his head throbbed. " _Owwww_!"

Connie was very concerned. "Gracie, can you ring an ambulance, please darling."

" _No!_ " Sam's eyes snapped open. "No ambulance!"

"Dad – Mum's right. You need checking over." Grace told him firmly – turning to pick up her mobile from the coffee table.

" _No!"_ Sam repeated stubbornly. "Grace – go and get my medical case – your Mum's a doctor – _she_ can check me out – _over_!" Thankfully, Connie either _didn't notice_ – or _ignored_ his corrected sentence and Grace obediently left the room.

" _You have a medical case_?" Connie retorted, smirking.

"Yeah" He answered. "Connie, _please don't leave me!_ " he whined at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Come on – can you walk to the sofa?" She helped him up and supported him as he walked.

As he dropped down onto the sofa, he pulled her on top of him. " _Whoops-a-daisy!_ " he remarked cheekily. She gave him frosty look. " _What?_ – it was an _accident_!"

Now she _knew_ he was ok – he was back to his old tricks. She moved off him "Yes – and _pigs might fly!_ "

" _What?_ Pigs can't _fly!_ " Grace giggled, appearing with Sam's medical case.

Sam sighed. "It's just a _saying_ Gracie, it means-"

" _It means_ your Dad is a total fibber – _as usual!_ " Connie exclaimed, cutting across him. "Could you get me some..."

"Frozen peas?" Grace finished for her.

"Yes – _frozen peas._ " Connie agreed. "Wrap the packet in a tea towel, darling." Grace skipped out the room and Connie took a torch out of the medical case to begin her exam.

When it came to looking in his eyes, Sam found it _very_ distracting – having her face so close to his and before he knew it was happening, he had brushed his lips over hers, eliciting a surprised moan of pleasure from her.

"I'm sorry." He muttered, nervously. "I didn't _mean_ for that to happen – I..." But now he _knew_ that whatever she said – she wanted him.

"It's ok – it was kind of... _nice_." she murmured, sitting up quickly when she heard Grace coming back. She cleared her throat. "Ok – follow my finger." He obediently did as he was told and Connie nodded – satisfied that he was ok. "No sign of concussion." She turned to Grace. "My conclusion is, whilst your Dad is an _idiot_ to get himself into such situations – he _wi_ _ll_ live!"

Grace giggled, handing her Mum the frozen peas. "Well, if he's ok – I'm going to bed now."

"Ok, darling. See you tomorrow – love you." Connie answered as Grace kissed them both.

"Love you, Mum – love you, Dad."

"Night, Gracie – love you too." Sam muttered.

Grace turned back at the doorway. " _Remember to look where you're going when you go upstairs,_ _Dad!_ " She sniggered cheekily. "Night, Simba!" They heard the dog bark in response as her footsteps disappeared up the stairs.

Connie turned to Sam and leaned over him – placing her hand on his chest, as her other hand held the frozen peas against his head. "How's that now? Headache any better?"

"Mmm-hm, it's ok." He murmured gazing at her.

She smiled. "I'll get you some paracetamol." Being so _close_ to him was getting too much for her – particularly with the _way_ he was looking at her. She started to get up, but he gripped her hand again. " _What?_ " She asked, concerned that he was suddenly in pain.

"Taxi?" he whispered.

"Mmm – well, _someone_ knocked themselves out before I had a chance to make the call."

"So, you'll _stay?_ " he asked hopefully, as Simba bounced into the room – having been woken up by Grace.

"Oh, hello _you!_ " Connie commented – seeing his arrival as a chance to _ignore_ Sam's desperate question. "I was wondering when _you'd_ make an appearance – actually I was _starting_ to think that all you do nowadays is sleep under the kitchen counter!" Simba barked excitedly, as she ruffled his head – her other hand still clasped in Sam's grip. He was _not_ going to let her leave.

"Simba had a short walk before Grace went to school – and I took him for a longer one before I drove to the airport, so he tired himself out." Sam informed her. He squeezed her hand – _determined_ to get an answer. "Connie – _please_ stay here..." _'with me'_ , he wanted to add, but he was worried that it would be _pushing the matter,_ so he didn't.

She gave a resigned sigh. "Well, it seems like you need looking after tonight...- as you know, concussion _can_ develop later on...Hold it on there. I'll go and get you that paracetamol." She instructed, indicating the frozen peas. "Come on, Simba – I'll let you out the back before bed...- _no!_ " She warned sternly, when Sam showed signs of wanting to follow her to the kitchen. " _Stay_ _there!_ "

She let Simba out and went in search of the paracetamol. It wasn't _just_ that she wanted Sam to rest after his close encounter with the door-frame – she _needed_ to get away from him.

Connie leant on the kitchen counter, trying to catch her breath as the events of the evening finally caught up with her. The kitchen was to near – too open and Sam wasn't known for doing as she had told him.

She opened the back door again, closing it quietly behind her and went out into the darkened garden. Going down the steps, she sat down on the bottom one, her feet on the grass. She rubbed her head gingerly and leaned forward, waiting for the inevitable that she _knew_ was coming.


	8. Simba barks

Connie was aware of something licking her face. "Urgh!" She sat up slowly from where she'd been lying on the grass. She rubbed her face and patted Simba. "Come on, we had better go back in – before he comes out to find us." She whispered groggily. She leaned on the steps to get up and made her way back up them.

Sam _almost_ flattened her as she opened the back door. " _Oh – thank God – Connie!_ "

Connie froze. "What?" she answered – a little quicker than she meant too. _Had he seen something?_

"You were gone a long time..."

"I had to give _him_ time to pee..." She commented – gesturing at Simba, who had just wandered past them to his bed.

"...and Simba was barking... _loudly_..." Sam added.

Connie glanced over at Simba – then back at Sam. "That is _generally_ what dogs do!"

"I know Con," He muttered "...but – he only barks _like that_ if Grace is having a seizure."

"Oh." she relaxed. Sam had come running because he heard the dog barking urgently – not because he'd _seen_ anything, so she was safe – for now. She locked the back door before wrapping her arms around Sam's waist. "It's really sweet of you to be concerned – but I'm fine...take your tablets – they're over there." she gestured at the counter, before noting his expression. "What _now_?"

" _Why are there leaves in your hair?_ "

"Oh – I slipped on the grass." she shrugged, in an unconcerned manner.

He continued to eye her suspiciously for a minute – but thought the better of pressing her. "Oh, well, if you fell that would explain the dog barking, I suppose – you're ok though, right?"

"Mmm – fantastic!" she smiled. "Take your tablets and we'll go up to bed."

" _But Con..._ " he grumbled.

She waggled her finger at him. "Sam – if you want me to _stay and look after you_ as opposed to _dropping you at the hospital for the night_ – you'll do as you're told!"

He sighed, swallowing the tablets with a glass of water. "Yes, dear – _whatever you say!_ " Connie took the glass off him and drained the rest of the water from it – before handing him back the empty glass. She smirked at his open mouth and walked out the kitchen.

" _How will you know_ if I take a turn for the worst if you're not even _facing me_?" Sam mumbled as Connie lay down with her back to him.

She sat up again. " _Fine!_ Give me your arm."

He obediently stretched his arm out across the bed and she lay down on it – still with her back facing him.

"Urm...how does _that._.." he remarked.

Connie sighed irritably. " _Trust_ me Sam – I'll _know_ if you stop breathing!"

"Ok." The room was quiet again for a few minutes, then Sam spoke again. "Connie..."

" _Shush – go to sleep!_ I'm tired." She stroked his out-stretched arm affectionately and he went quiet again, but presently, she felt his legs rubbing against hers.

"Sam – _stop it!_ " She grumbled sleepily.

"You _liked_ it earlier – when we were watching the film..." He pointed out, continuing to entwine his legs with hers.

"Mmm – well I didn't _notice_ when we were watching the film." she mumbled.

"What?"

"I only _noticed_ when the film finished and I wanted to get up."

"Oh." He paused and she held her breath – knowing they were verging on dangerous territory with this conversation – _he only had to ask why she tried to leave_... "- and the kiss – you said it was _nice_..."

" _Sam!_ " she complained to cover the relieved breath she had let out.

" _Ok-ok._ I'm going to sleep!"

After a while, Sam heard her breathing differently and knew she was asleep. He sighed. He now realised that Connie had been using evasive methods _ever since_ she got off the plane, to avoid the conversation they _need_ _ed_ to have – and they _did_ need to have it.

He could tell that there was _something_ wrong, but he wouldn't find out what it was until they had cleared the air and she _understood_ what made him leave – until she knew _how much_ he cared.

Connie and Sam were woken in the middle of the night by Grace screaming. They both jumped up and raced to her room.

" _Mummy_!" she cried, practically leaping into Connie's arms.

Connie rocked her gently. " _Shh_...what's wrong, sweetheart?"

"I put my light on to go to the bathroom and _that_ was there – right above my head!" She indicated the large black spider on her wall. "Daddy, will you move it?"

Connie glanced at Sam, who was shuddering and looked just as terrified as Grace. She gently pushed Grace towards him. "Go to Daddy – I'll get the spider!"

Sam pulled Grace to him and wrapped his arms around her protectively as Connie rounded her bed, scooped the spider up and made her way over to the window. She opened the window and deposited the unwelcome visitor outside, before closing the window again and turning back to them.

"There you go – all sorted!" She looked at Sam – who was avoiding eye contact. "How _do_ you cope without me?!"

Grace looked up pointedly at her Dad.

"We don't – _we can't_!" he enthused.

"Hmm." Connie mused.

"Hey Mum _ I thought you were staying at the hotel?" Grace suddenly exclaimed.

"Yes. Well – if your Dad is going to do silly things like knocking himself out – _someone_ needs to keep an eye on him!" Connie remarked.

" _Way to go Dad_!" Grace giggled. "You persuaded her to stay – _high five_!" she held up her hand to her surprised father.

"Be that as it may, Gracie." Connie commented, eyeing Sam softly. "I'd rather your Dad didn't go to such _extreme measures_ to stop me from leaving!"

Grace enveloped Connie in a hug. "Mummy – I'm so _happy_ that you're staying with us – good night."

"Good night." They both replied as she padded off to the bathroom. Sam watched Connie nervously – aware that she had said she would stay for _that_ night – because of his head injury. _Surely_ she wouldn't go to the hotel for the remainder of her stay when Grace had been _so_ excited to have her there.

Connie turned her attention to him and rubbed his back. "Come on then – back to bed!"

" _I wasn't scared._ " Sam muttered as they lay back down, the same way they had before.

"No – of course not, darling. You were just cold because _'forgot'_ to put a t-shirt on!" She responded diplomatically.

Connie felt a sense of relief wash over her. What with Sam's head and Grace's spider, they hadn't got around to having their conversation yet.

 _And her secret was still safe._


	9. A father's prerogative

They had fallen asleep on separate sides – other than Sam's arm being under her, but when Connie woke, she was more than a little surprised to find herself _considerably_ closer to Sam. She didn't quite jump away from him like a hot potato, but near enough. It wasn't that she was horrified to find herself in that situation – it just put her nose out of joint, because it was so _unexpected –_ at least for her. That's _not_ how it seemed to Sam though and he felt _very_ disappointed by her apparent rejection – and Connie _knew it._

She was stood by the kitchen sink, trimming the fat off the bacon, when he came down and Grace hadn't surfaced yet – taking full advantage of her weekend lie-ins – something Sam had been looking forward to on both his and Connie's behalf.

Sam stopped at the door as Simba bounded over to him, barking excitedly. "Hi boy!" he patted the excited dog fondly.

Connie watched him playing with Simba for a while, then sighed. Sam was _clearly_ playing with Simba, so that he could avoid looking at her – not that she could blame him. She knew _how_ it looked.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked, hearing her sigh. "I mean – _you're the one who couldn't wait to get away from me this morning!_ "

She exhaled. "I know that's how it _seems_ – but that's _not_ what happened.

She sniffed and Sam realised that she was uncharacteristically crying. " _Connie?_ "

"It's fine – I'm _fine_!" she retorted abruptly.

"You're obviously _not_ if you're upset – come here." He went over as she turned to face him and pulled her into his arms in a comforting hug – one that, much to his surprise, she returned.

"I'm sorry, I'm just...so used to being _on my own_ at night..."

"So am I!" he pointed out, slightly hurt that she seemed to think he was still the womaniser that started at Holby all those years ago.

Connie bit her lip – that hadn't been what she meant. "I know Sam, but..." she paused trying to find the right words. "You've always been _better_ at showing your feelings than I have – I just wasn't _expecting_ you to be so _close_ when I woke up – it was a jerk reaction – and one that I regretted immediately. _I'm sorry._ "

"It's ok." He whispered, finding comfort in the fact she was confiding in him. Maybe now was the chance to have their _talk._ He took a deep breath – he didn't _really_ know how to start. "...but you're still going to stay at the hotel after tonight, aren't you?" He eventually muttered miserably.

"There's a _reason_ for that Sam – a reason that has _more_ to do with _me_ than it does you." She said quietly – confirming her plans to leave every night.

" _Which is...?_ "

They heard Grace coming down the stairs – woken by Simba's barking and Sam sighed in frustration as Connie once again _ignored_ his question – instead drying her eyes and muttering "Please don't let her see that I've been crying.", before turning back around to busy herself with making breakfast again. He remained stood behind her with his arm around her waist as their daughter skipped happily into the kitchen.

" _Mummy!_ " she greeted Connie – unintentionally pushing Sam out of the way to hug her Mum.

"Hi sweetie." Connie replied, "Bacon sandwiches for breakfast?"

" _Whoopee-doo!_ " Grace clapped her hands together, before suddenly looking at her Mum suspiciously. "Mum...have you been _crying_?"

Connie drew breath – but Sam got there first. "Your Mum's been chopping onions for your dinner, sweetheart." He explained confidently – knowing they were _completely_ winging it.

Grace glanced at her Mum. "Ooh – what we having?"

"What's the _one_ thing you like me to cook you _more than anything_ , Gracie?" she commented – grateful for Sam's support.

"Bangers and Mash!" Grace exclaimed without hesitation. " _Thank you, Mum!_ "

Connie winked at Sam – playing along. " _See_ – what did I tell you!"

He shook his had at Grace in exasperation. "You had the choice of _any_ meal in the whole world – and you choose _bangers and mash?_ \- Honestly, Gracie, I don't _understand_ you!"

"Ah, but their not _any old bangers and mash,_ Dad – Mum makes the _best_ bangers and mash!- _with thick onion gravy!_ " It's _amazing_!" she stated enthusiastically.

Connie smiled and raised her eyebrows playfully at Sam, turning to place the pieces of bacon in the frying pan.

"I think I'm _redundant_ , now that you're here!" He remarked to her.

"Oh – you could never be _that_ , darling!" she chuckled, lightly squeezing his bum as as she went past him with the frying pan.

" _Mum!"_ Grace protested.

"Yes, Gracie?" Connie answered innocently, putting the pan on the hob and switching it on.

" _Pur-lease_ don't squeeze Dad's bum when I'm in the room – it's _weird!"_

"Well, I _liked_ it!" Sam exclaimed, moving behind Connie and enveloping her with his arms. "Your Mum can do _whatever_ she likes to me!" Connie sniggered.

"Ew, Dad – _no!_ " Grace complained. "That's just _TMI!_ "

" 'TMI'?! - _what?_ " he retorted.

" _Too much information!_ " Connie informed him, smirking.

" _If only she knew!_ " Sam chuckled in response.

"I _do_ know." Grace responded as Sam realised that he'd made his last comment _louder_ than he intended. "Mum told about it when I was 10 – and we've done it at school since then."

Sam didn't look happy. "I don't think your Dad _wants to have_ this conversation, sweetie." Connie commented glancing at his horrified expression. "Can you bring your plate over with the bread on?" Grace brought her plate over and Connie made up her sandwiches.

"Ketchup's in the fridge." Sam remarked as Grace took her plate away.

"Thank you for earlier." Connie whispered, sensing that Grace was suitably distracted.

He kissed her head. "You're welcome, darling." He whispered back. "We make a good team – I'll chop the onions later – when she's not looking!"

"Mmm – here you are." she handed Sam his bacon sandwiches, before making her own and they both sat down with Grace.

"So then, Gracie, how's it going at school?" Connie commented, before loading her mouth with bacon sandwich.

Grace wiped her finger along the side of the sandwich she was holding to catch the oozing ketchup. She licked it off her finger and Connie watched Sam in amusement as Grace answered – he was mimicking his daughter's action _exactly_ without realising it.

"It's going _great_ – I'm top in Maths _and_ Science and I've got athletics and gymnastics clubs after school, which is fun – actually Mum..." she grinned. "I've got my inter-school competition in gymnastics while you're here – you can come and watch!"

Connie smiled. "I can't wait, darling."

" _And.._." Grace paused for dramatic effect – _completely_ aware of what reaction the next statement would get from her father. "I have a _boyfriend_."

 _Sam choked on his mouthful._ Connie leaned over and slapped him on the back. " _Careful_ , darling!"

He coughed and cleared his throat loudly. "You've got a _what_?"

" _Boyfriend,_ Dad." she repeated, grinning wickedly.

Connie stood up. "Stay _calm_ , Sam!" she warned as she moved behind him and massaged his tensed-up shoulders.

" _You're 11 – not 20!_ " he retorted at his daughter.

"I'm pretty _sure_ that _you_ had a girlfriend at her age, Sam – and need I remind of how _old_ you were when you had Kieran?" Connie pointed out. Sam looked positively ill.

"Come on, Dad – I'm not going to do any of _that_! - it's _only_ holding hands around school!" Grace giggled.

" _That's...just...wrong_!" he stammered. "holding hands is... _wrong!_ "

"Why don't we take Simba for a nice long walk, Gracie?" Connie suggested – diplomatically changing the subject as she cleared the plates away.

Sam brightened up. "Yes – there's a _lovely_ park just along the road."

"Get your coat and shoes on, sweetie." Connie smiled at Grace. She squeezed Sam's shoulder. "You too – wrap up warm."

Grace opened her mouth to speak, but Sam beat her to it. "Do I _have to_ wear a coat?!" He whined - knowing it was _exactly_ what Grace was going to say.

"Yes, you do! - _do as you're told!_ " Connie chuckled, swotting him with the cloth she was about to wipe the table with.

"Yes, dear!" Sam smirked as Grace retorted:

"Oh haha, Dad, you're _so_ not funny!"

" _Both_ of you!" Connie added in her daughter's direction.

Grace sighed. "Yes, Mum!"

The roads on the way to the park were busy – and the car park there was free on Saturdays, so they took the car. They got out in the car park and Simba barked excitedly, jumping up at Grace. As they entered the park, Sam tried to slip his hand into Connie's – encouraged by the way things had been going over breakfast. It was baby steps – but it had been progress when she had allowed him to kiss her head earlier. It had heartened him – but when he tried to hold her hand _now_ – she moved it out of his way.

"Sorry, babe." she retorted apologetically. "I can't hold hands – it's _wrong_!"

Grace giggled and took her Mum's arm as they walked ahead with Simba – leaving Sam to his own thoughts.

"We'll see _how long_ it takes him!" Connie whispered to a still giggling Grace. "I think you may have _dented_ his ego earlier, sweetie - raving about my bangers and mash!"

 _It took Sam less than 5 minutes._ He caught up with them and cleared his throat. "Gracie, you can _hold hands_ with your boyfriend – but _that's all!"_ He held his hand out hopefully to Connie.

Grace giggled again as she took it and smiled. "That wasn't so _difficult_ – was it, darling?" Sam didn't look too sure.

On the way back from the park, they diverted to the supermarket.

"We need the sausages for dinner." Sam stated when Grace asked why they were there.

"And the mustard!" she added brightly.

" _Mustard?_ \- what do you want _mustard_ for?!"

"Mustard mash!" Grace giggled, turning to Connie. "It would _never_ occur to Dad to have wholegrain mustard in the house, so we need to get some!"

Connie sniggered. " _No it wouldn't!"_

" _Mustard mash?_ " Sam repeated as though he couldn't understand the phrase.

"Mashed potatoes with wholegrain mustard running through it, sweetheart. - you don't have to have it you don't want it, but Gracie _loves_ it!" Connie clarified.

" _It's amazing, Dad!"_ Grace enthused – before remembering what her Mum had said earlier. "...but Mum – Dad makes the _best_ curry! You've _got_ to try it – it's _out of this world_!" Sam looked delighted.

By the time they got home, it was lunchtime and after lunch, Grace announced that she was going up to do her homework – stating that she wanted to 'get it over with' so she could enjoy her weekend with her Mum. Sam set about chopping the onions for dinner, considering how to start the conversation, but Connie was starting to panic – painfully aware that of the conversation that was coming. She could feel the familiar feeling creeping up and she couldn't take it any more.

"Con – _we need to talk_." Sam tried to impress on her as she got up to leave the room.

"I know – but I _need_ the loo." she lied hurriedly as she left him stood there and made her way to the downstairs shower-room. Sam just sighed and carried on chopping the onions. The fact that she was _avoiding_ the conversation was becoming more apparent by the minute.

In the Shower-room, Connie cleared a space on the floor, so she didn't knock anything over – or hurt herself. She lay down and waited, knowing it was coming. _She didn't have long to wait._

" _Con?_ " Sam knocked on the door, urgently. She had been ages – and when he'd approached the door he was pretty certain he heard banging noises " _Con – are you ok?"_ He was ready to break the door down when she answered.

"I'm fine." she replied – _trying_ to sound bright and alert.

"You're...taking a _long_ time – that's all."

"Sometimes it _does_ take a long time." She answered feebly. "I'll be out in a minute."

He sighed, went back in the kitchen and began doing the washing-up.

"Are you _sure_ you're ok?" he asked when she came back in.

" _Yes, Sam!_ " Connie exclaimed irritably. " _Stop fussing!_ "

Sam didn't believe a word. " _Your hair's messed up!_ " he retorted pointedly, narrowing his eyes at her suspiciously – and leaving her in _no doubt_ that he knew there was something _wrong_ with her.

"Oh – _you_ would notice that!" she shot back crossly.

He sighed again and hearing Grace coming down the stairs, smoothed Connie's hair down again – to stop Grace from asking questions. Connie matched his sigh. She was _so_ tired.

 _And she didn't know how much longer she could keep hiding this from him._


	10. Unhidden

For the rest of the afternoon before dinner, the three of them watched another film. Grace had come down with the third _'_ _Jurassic_ _Park'_ – stating that it was an 'afternoon' film as opposed to the 'Pirates of the Caribbean' films, which according to her should _only_ be watched in the evenings.

"We can watch ' _Dead Man's Chest'_ after dinner, Mum." She exclaimed brightly.

During the film, Sam wrapped his arm around Connie again – wanting to show her that he intended to look after her, no matter _what_ might be wrong. Connie didn't raise any objection – she was too tired to argue and presently she drifted off against him once again.

Sam found himself staring at her – perhaps looking for signs that might provide him with an answer to his burning question that she had so far refused to answer herself. She looked tired and paler than he was used to – and he now noticed a sharp, fresh-looking scratch on her face. It was under her ear and had therefore been covered with her hair previously – no doubt to avoid him asking questions.

"You're worried about Mum, aren't you Dad? I can tell – and don't give me the 'she's just tired from the flight' excuse this time! There's something _else_ wrong, isn't there?"

Sam glanced at his daughter. He had to share his fears with her – there was no point in doing otherwise. Grace was a smart girl and he wasn't anywhere as near as accomplished as Connie when it came to pretending everything was fine, when it wasn't. "Yes, there _is_ something else wrong with her." He agreed. "...but she won't tell me what it is."

"She'll tell you eventually, Dad." Grace replied. "You just have to give her time – she probably doesn't want to worry us – and you know how _independent_ Mum is. She likes to try and deal with everything by herself."

He sighed. "You're right, Gracie – I know that. I just wish she _would_ tell me though."

"I know what you need, Dad!" She told him brightly, pausing the DVD. "Wait there!"

She left the room and a couple of minutes later, he heard the kettle boiling and chuckled. Grace was _convinced_ that a cup of tea was the answer to everything. He looked down at Connie and couldn't resist stroking her cheek.

"Mmm" She mumbled in her sleep and her hand fell onto his as Grace came back.

"Here you are, Dad – nice cup of tea – and _because_ Mum's here..." She announced. "A biccie!"

"Thank you, darling – I appreciate it!"

They settled down again, watching the film, while Sam drunk his tea. Connie remained out-for-the-count until a particularly _loud_ scream on the film woke her with a start and she jumped violently, gripping Sam's hand in shock.

" _Whoa_ , _Sweetie_ – it's ok." He hugged her tightly.

"Yeah – _just_ a dinosaur, Mum! Don't worry!" Grace informed her, reassuringly.

"Oh." She muttered. " _Ok._ "

Grace paused the film again. " _I'm_ going to make you a cup of tea, Mum!" She skipped out of the room.

Sam chuckled, "That's her _favourite_ thing at the moment – making tea for people! She thinks tea solves _everything_!"

"Well, it does." Connie remarked, smirking at him. " _Essentially!_ "

"She _even_ let me have a biscuit with mine earlier – I don't normally get one, but she said I was allowed because _you're here!_ " He added delightedly.

Connie giggled as Grace came back in with her tea. "Er... _who's_ the parent here again?" she commented giving her daughter an amused look.

Grace grinned. "Well, _t_ _hat_ would be me!" she put the mug of tea in Connie's hand and held out a biscuit. "Biccie?"

"Lovely, thank you, sweetheart."

Sam shook his head at Connie, indicating Grace. "She's _so_ bossy, sometimes!"

" _Hey!_ " Grace exclaimed reproachfully.

Connie smiled at her. "I can't _imagine_ where she gets that from!" she commented innocently.

Sam hesitated. "Er...Con – don't take this the wrong way, I'm not trying to nag – it's _only_ because I care – but are you ok? - You seem..."

"Just tired, Sam." She muttered staring down at their over-lapping hands. "I'm _really_ tired."

He glanced up at Grace, wondering whether to try and push the conversation further, but his daughter shook her head. "Ok." He answered, feigning satisfaction.

After the film finished, Connie set about making dinner in the kitchen, whilst Grace sat at the table chatting excitedly to her Mum, and Sam – who suddenly appeared to be having trouble separating himself from her, repeatedly posited himself as close as possible to Connie as she moved about the kitchen.

"Darling, you're either trying to be very _annoying_ – or very _caring_ – I can't quite work out which at the moment!" She remarked, eyeing him in amusement.

Grace giggled. "Dad's just _really_ happy you're here! He missed you!"

"Mm-hm." Connie responded – suspecting there was rather more to it than that. It didn't take a genius to work out that Sam was worried about her. "Well, unless you want me to cook _you_ by accident, Sam – maybe you shouldn't stand so _close_ to the cooker!" She suggested, as Grace giggled again.

"That was _yummy, scrummy, Mum_ _my_ _!_ " Grace exclaimed as Connie cleared the plates away.

"Where _do_ you get your vocabulary from, Grace?!" Sam sniggered.

Connie smiled at Grace. "You go and get 'Dead Man's Chest' – Dad and I'll do the washing up... _Uh ah_!" She retorted to Sam after Grace had left. " _I wash this time!_ "

" _One_ word, Con." He chuckled. "- _bossy!_ "

"Yeah – you'd better believe it!" She giggled, lightly smacking his bum. " _Sam!_ " she exclaimed, as he enveloped her with his arms after picking up the tea towel and proceeded to _try_ and dry the dishes. "That's _not_ going to work, is it!...If you want to give me a cuddle – you can do so while we're watching the film!"

"Er... _what?!_ " Sam commented when they walked into the living room a few minutes later to find Grace curled up under a duvet on the sofa – the DVD all set up.

"It's cold – so I thought we could all snuggle up!" she explained.

Sam lifted the duvet up and sat down. He held his arms out to Connie. "You _promised_ me a cuddle!" he exclaimed childishly.

" _Aw, Dada wants a c-wuddle!_ " Grace giggled.

"Shut up – you!" he responded, sticking his tongue out at her as Connie sighed and snuggled into his arms. "You're _supposed_ to be teaching her how to _grow up_ , Sam – not regressing to being _more immature_ than her!" She remarked, motioning to her daughter. "Come here." Grace happily snuggled up against her Mum.

About halfway through the film, Connie fell asleep again. Sam sighed and kissed her head. Her exhaustion seemed to come in waves – but he still had no idea what was causing it.

As the end of the film approached, Grace paused it and went off to make cocoa – as she had done the night before. Sam shook Connie gently awake again. "Cocoa time, sweetheart." He said, enjoying the feeling of her nestled into his neck.

"Huh?...Mmm, ok." she murmured in response as he pulled their end of the duvet more tightly around them both.

Grace brought in the tray of drinks. "Hi Mum – good sleep?"

"Hi sweetie – yes, thank you." she answered as Grace un-paused the DVD.

When the film ended, Grace stood up, aware her Mum and Dad needed the privacy to talk. "I'm gonna go to bed. Good night – love you both." she announced, giving them each a kiss.

"Good night – love you!" They chorused back.

Sam waited until her footsteps had disappeared. " _Don't leave._ " He whispered against the top of her head, subconsciously tightening his grip on her.

" _I wasn't going to to._ " she muttered in response – though she knew she _should_. Sam was warm and comfortable to cuddle, but Connie was painfully aware that she should really go back to the hotel – this conversation would _not_ end well. _She should really, really go..._

"I know you don't _want_ to talk, darling – but we need to clear the air." _I can't find out what's wrong until we do_ , he added silently as she sat up.

She sighed. "The air's clear."

"It's not though, is it?" he stroked her cheek with his hand.

Connie turned away. "Just _leave it_ , Sam." she stood up and started to make her way to the living room door, determined to leave _before_ something happened.

Sam stood up and followed. "Will you _stop_ pushing me away!" he retorted – more out of frustration than anything.

" _Well, that's rich, isn't it!_ \- _you're the one who left me!_ " She shot back at him. "You left me! - you just took her and left me!" They were getting to it now – he _had_ to know how she felt, how gutted she had been. " _You left me._ " She repeated in a strained whisper. She reached the doorway and stopped. "I understand _why_ you did it, Sam – believe me, I do – and I don't blame you." She clenched her fists – trying to push away the growing feeling that was all too familiar. _She should go_ – _anywhere – just somewhere he wouldn't see_. _She should..._ She leaned against the door-frame, breathing heavily from the effort of trying to stay in control – of battling against it.

" _Connie?_ " He sounded worried, and he was right behind her now – much too close. _She couldn't run away from him now...but she had to._

" _I...have...to...leave..._ " she gasped, gripping the door-frame as she tried to ignore the feeling that was rapidly growing, - and propel herself forward.

She felt his arms embrace her cold clammy frame and _knew_ there was no going back. She collapsed against his warm body, her muscles tensing up.

She _had_ to apologise for the shock he was going to get - because the situation was rapidly spiralling out of her control. " _I'm sorry_." She managed to whisper before her mind was consumed with nothing once again. Her eyes rolled back and the violent shaking started.

There was nothing she could do about it – she couldn't control it any longer. He knew now.

 _Her secret was out._


	11. Connie's Burden

It was _frightening_ when it happened, but the seizures never lasted long.

It had been a _huge_ shock to Sam when Connie had started to fit – not least because she _clearly_ knew it was going to happen – and had apparently been taking all sorts of precautionary measures to keep to keep it hidden from him. Of all the things she _could_ have been hiding, _this_ had never crossed his mind.

Sam knew how to deal with seizures -he was a doctor after all, and he'd had to care for Grace when she suffered an epileptic fit, so shocked as he was, he knew what to do. He soothed Connie as she kicked through it and gently laid her in the recovery position when it subsided. " _Shhh, it's ok darling – it's over now, shhh._ " He whispered, stroking her head as she came too.

" _Wa-t-er._ " She mumbled with a dry mouth.

"Ok, darling, I'll get you some water." He scooped her up. "and call an ambulance." He added, carrying her to the sofa.

" _No – they can't help._ " She mumbled groggily as he put her down and wrapped the duvet around her. " _Wat-er. Will. Ex-plain._ "

"Ok – I'll go and get the water. Just _rest_." he kissed her head, before making his way to the kitchen. He was _even more_ scared by her answer, then he had been when she'd suddenly started fitting. He assumed that by ' _they can't help_ ' she meant the _hospital_ – which suggested that this had been going on long enough for her to have had it investigated. _How could she have hidden this from him for so long?_ Actually, she'd obviously managed to hide it from _Charlie_ as well. He chided himself for _leaving_ Holby, as he took her water back in.

With hindsight, he now knew _why_ she's been taken so long in the shower-room earlier – she must have been having a fit. It would explain the scratch on her face and the banging he'd heard – not to mention why her hair had been so _messy_ when she'd come out. _She hadn't been able to explain that one._

"Con?" He whispered softly.

She opened her eyes and looked at him wearily. Now that she wasn't so focused on trying to hide it all from him, she realised how exhausted she was. He lifted her up slightly and sat behind her, propping her up and supporting her head while she sipped the water.

"Thanks." she murmured. Sam put the glass on the coffee table and sat back, as she lay down again, using him in place of a pillow. He switched the TV back on with the controller and turned the sound down. "I'm sorry." she whispered hoarsely. "I know I scared you."

"I'm a doctor - I've seen worse." He lied. _Nothing_ could be worse than seeing the woman he loved – the _powerhouse_ that was Connie Beauchamp, suddenly suffering a seizure. "Shh. Just rest sweetheart. You can explain when you feel up to talking, ok." he told her, brushing the hair out of her face as she closed her eyes again – worn-out.

What scared Sam the most was the _lengths_ she had been going to in order to _keep_ her secret. _What could possibly be so bad that she couldn't tell anyone what was wrong? -_ _that she couldn't tell him?_ She had clearly gone to the shower-room because she _knew_ what was coming – and she had been so _insistent_ about the fact that she had to stay at the hotel. Probably, he now realised, to avoid being alone with him, knowing an argument would probably ensue and bring on a seizure. Sam still had no idea what was _causing_ her to fit – but he had no doubt that _stress_ was a likely trigger.

A cold sweat washed over him as his mind jumped back to the evening before, when Connie had been out in the garden and had come back in with leaves in her hair. She had _vehemently_ insisted that he stayed in the living room while she took Simba out – and the latter had been 'danger-barking' as Grace called it. Sam mentally kicked himself – he should have trusted his _insti_ _n_ _cts_ when he heard Simba barking.

" _Sam?_ " Connie mumbled as she woke up around 20 minutes later.

" _Hey_ – how you feeling?" He asked kissing her head affectionately.

"Better, thanks."

"Do you want a cup of tea?" He suggested. " - and then we can talk a bit – if you feel up to it?"

"Mmm, that sounds nice." She agreed as he got up. He leaned to the counter as the kettle boiled, trying to mentally prepare himself for whatever he was going to hear.

Connie took a deep breath whilst she waited for him to come back. She knew she _owed_ him an explanation after the scare she'd given him – but at least he knew now. It felt like a whole weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

"It's brain damage." she explained, when he'd sat down again. "I don't know whether you know, but during the crash, I sustained a really bad head injury."

"Like Grace? - is it _Epilepsy?_ " Sam asked.

"No, _not_ like Grace – it's a different part of my brain...and there's no medication." She added quietly. Sam didn't say anything, but let her continue. "I was so _focused_ on Grace after the crash – I mean I thought she was going to _die_ – and then during her recovery, I _repeatedly_ messed up with her as usual and...I just ignored the _signs_ – the _headaches_ , buried myself with work...and then..." She paused, not wanting to make him feel bad – but knowing her next statement was _certainly_ going to do that. "...you left." She continued quickly, seeing the devastated guilt cross his face. "They _said_ that it's been getting worse, the more stressed and over-worked I've got. I'm putting pressure on my brain and not giving it the _time_ it needs to heal – kind of like when you have a bad cut and keep picking it – it won't heal up."

"So...if you _rest_ , it'll get better?" He whispered hopefully.

" _Maybe._ " She answered. "...but it could take a long time. _It's never going to go away completely, Sam_ – but they said if I rest, the fits might gradually become less...so _now you know_. I'm sorry, Sam – I didn't want to worry you... _I'm not your problem_ – it's _not_ your burden to carry."

 _But I want you to be_ _my problem_. Before he had the chance to voice his words, she continued.

"We should probably talk about...- _you know_..." She sat up slowly and reached for her tea.

"Con..." Sam leaned forward to pick up the steaming mug and handed it to her – his other arm dropping to embrace her shoulders. "The _last_ thing I want is for you to have another fit..."

"I feel better now that you know." She admitted. "...but anyhow – like you said, Sam – we need to _clear the air,_ otherwise it's just going to hang over us..." She kissed his cheek and sipped her tea. "I'll be ok, if we talk about it calmly."

"Ok," He agreed quietly, sipping his own tea. "Urm...you said you _understand_ why I left?" He swallowed. "I...er...need to know what you _think_..."

She finished her tea and put the empty cup back on the table. _Why would he make her say it out loud? - wasn't enough that they both knew?_ She lay back down again, still using him as a pillow and pulled the duvet back over her. "You took her to keep her safe, Sam" she answered confidently as he draped his arm over her. "You _had_ to keep her safe, so you took her _far away_ from me. _I can understand that._ "

He stared at her. _'I can understand that'?!_ Well he as sure as hell _didn't_! "Wh-what?" he spluttered, setting his own empty cup down. "How does _taking her away from her mother_ 'keep her safe', darling?"

It was Connie's turn to stare up at him now. She had been _so sure_ that was the reason they left, but apparently it wasn't.

"It's _obvious_ , isn't it!" A voice exclaimed and they both looked up as Grace appeared next to the sofa."

Sam cleared his throat, uncertain of just _how muc_ h their daughter had heard. "You're _supposed_ to be in bed, young lady!" he retorted.

" _I know_ , Dad – and I _was_ , but I was thirsty – so I came down for a drink." She sat down in front of Connie's stretched-out body. " _Mum blames herself for the crash_." She told Sam simply. "She thinks that _she nearly killed me_ , so _I'm safer away from her_." Grace leaned over and gave Connie a kiss. "But it _wasn't_ your fault, Mum." She told Connie. "- and _you're the best Mum ever_."

"She's _right_ , Connie.." Sam agreed when Grace had gone into the kitchen. " _The crash wasn't your fault."_

"You can say that as many times as you like, Sam." She sighed. "...but _I was still driving the car_."

"Steph _forced_ you off the road." He pointed out firmly.

"Yeah – and _why_ _did she do that, Sam?!_ " Connie retorted. "- because _I got her daughter taken away!_ "

"Hey – _shhh, darling_." Sam soothed her – worried that she was getting herself in a state. "She was _hurting_ _her_ sweetheart – you did what you had to – it was the _only_ thing you could do."

"Dad's right." Grace had come back in. She sat back down. "Steph was hurting Carmel – you _saved_ my friend." She glanced at her Dad. "Have you _told_ her?"

"What?"

Grace tutted at him impatiently. " _Have you told Mum why we left?!"_

Connie grasped the arm he had across her chest and looked up at him. "Yes, love – _do tell!_ Why _did_ you leave?"


End file.
